starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
In the current build, Terran Siege Tanks's AoE (Area of Effect) attack have 13 range (more than twice the range of a Marine) against ground units, and Thors' AoE attack have 10 range Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. |airattack=? Joneagle X. 2008-03-12. SC2Forums.org Starcraft 2 Press Conference Report. StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-05-01. |armor= |range=10 |sight= |detect= |cooldown= }} The Thor is a Terran mechanical unit. Thor Project in height]] The Thor project was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. It was developed at the Simonson munitions factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. As the project came closer to fruition Umojan Protectorate spies observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey sneaked into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared. The Thor, armed as heavily as a battlecruiser, could be constructed quickly by SCVs in the field. The Protectorate feared that no counter to this weapon would be discovered. A Thor is armed with a pair of "Thor's Hammer" Particle Accelerators (fired from the arms) and Flak Cannons (for use against aerial opponents)The Thor is actually working pretty well as: - Anti-air (Flak Cannons are good vs. smaller air units). - Point-man for a charge into an enemy defended position. This gives the Terrans something that is less static than the Siege Tank from the Factory to "push" and it also gives them the badly needed anti-air from the Factory as well. So far the testing on him has gone pretty well, he is balance-able, reasonably different from other units in the game and fun to use. Cavez. 2008-06-04. So what's the deal with Drop Pods? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-06-05. mounted on the shoulders.StarCraftLegacy. 2008-06-07. SC2 Terran Medivac 2 6/7/08. Youtube. Accessed 2008-6-07. Game Unit A Thor has a relatively large size when compared to other units. It has a long firing range and splash damage.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. As of June 2008 the Thor's primary roles are to attack air unitsKarune. 2008-03-24. Karune, your PoV on "Superunits". Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. and to "push", leading charges against heavily fortified enemy positions. It now turns fairly quickly, and turn speed is not a balance factor. Its anti-air attacks have an area of effect which is devastating against small air units such as Zerg flyers but is inefficient unless the air units are tightly grouped.The Thor will primarily be an anti-air unit, but will also be able to attack ground units as well. The Thor will not be cost effective against air unless the enemy move in tight groups. Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. The attack deals poorly with heavily armored air units such as Battlecruisers.Thors vs. Battlecruisers is a good example of a fun match-up with this design. Battlecruisers get messed up a bit by the Thor's AA but the damage isn't quite right for taking down Battlecruisers, Battlecruisers can respond with Yamato and Thors can respond to that with their self-repair ability. Battlecruisers also have the mobility advantage. Overall I think the Thor has the edge, but player skill is a big factor in these types of heavy-metal duels. Cavez. 2008-06-04. So what's the deal with Drop Pods? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-06-05. The Thor has been shrunk and can move faster in order to better suit its anti-air role. However, it's anti-ground attack was weakened.Joneagle X. 2008-03-12. SC2Forums.org Starcraft 2 Press Conference Report. StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-05-01.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. The March 2008 version of the Thor had 300 hit points and could move at about the speed of an unsieged Siege Tank. The Thor is countered by range, mobility, and certain anti-armor units. Blizzard is currently looking at the possibility of Dropships being used to transport the Thor, as they would be limited in use if built on an island. However, the fact that the Thor is several times larger than a Dropship begs consideration.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p2. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Self-Repair The Thor can self-repair. Once a Thor "dies" in combat, its wreckage remains on the battlefield. The Terran player can spend resources to relatively quickly rebuild it. The enemy player must decide to either destroy the vulnerable wreckage or target other units. This gives them an advantage in combat against Battlecruisers, making up for their attack which isn't designed to take on heavy-armored air units. Thor vs Siege Tanks Compared to a Siege Tank, the Thor is an assault unit rather than a siege unit. It is exposed to enemy fire while attacking; its primary attack has much less range than a Siege Tank's 120 mm cannon.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Building an army of both Siege Tanks and Thors is possible, but expensive. The combination is difficult to stop.Getting an army of both is quite expensive- though if you can build the momentum, it is quite difficult to stop this ranged combination. Karune. 2008-05-22. Is terran turtling going to be as powerful. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. Development Blizzard Entertainment has had trouble finding a role for the Thor. In early builds, the Thor could be constructed by SCVs in the field, though is now built from the Factory.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Thor was scaled down in size as it was vulnerable to micro-ing from smaller units that could be built in only a fraction of the time and resources required to build a Thor. 250mm Cannons Artillery Strike was a powerful long-ranged area-of-effect attack. To use the Artillery Strike, the Thor had to expend energy, then it "stabilized" itself as the cannons on its back were lowered. The four 250mm bombardment cannons alternated raining damage upon the area.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. The ability has been removed from the latest build. StarCraft: Thundergod The Thor will appear in the upcoming StarCraft: Frontline short story, StarCraft: Frontline: Thundergod.StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop Accessed 2008-05-22. Trivia "The Mighty Thor" is a comic book written and drawn by Walter Simonson. It appears the Simonson munitions Factory was named after him.Profile.'' Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2008-03-05. Simonson is also the author of the World of Warcraft comic series. Thor is the Norse god of thunder. References *Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Category: Vehicles